


Wishing, Hoping and Dreaming.

by nurseygirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseygirl/pseuds/nurseygirl
Summary: Cordy had a different wish, which had some long lasting and unforeseen side effects that can't be broken. ( I am REALLY REALLY bad at summaries.





	1. Vengeance is served.

**Author's Note:**

> Starts in Season 3 of Buffy with 'The Wish' but then takes a little bit of a left turn and reverse trip in time. More notes in second part. The first chapter is super short, but 2nd chapter will be up soon. Pairings and the such will be listed in chapter 2. Has been Spellchecked and Beta Read, though if anyone is interested in be a second beta for the story please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own no one. Buffy and gang belong to Joss, Hp and crew belong to JK. If I had owned either group well Sirius, Fred, Tonks and Remus would have lived. Titles are song titles that belong to their owners. 

The story starts here:

Chapter One: Un.un.undo it. 

Cordelia Chase, her mere name makes the lower than low on the social chain shiver in fear. Yes, some might refer to her as a snob or spoiled, but how can she be faulted for her daddy being loaded. So when she started to notice that the socially inept Xander Harris had a decent looking face how was she to know it was really all just one huge cosmic joke. 

If she hadn't noticed how much fun he and his loser friends had, even after she would insult them, then she never would have paid him any attention, then he started saving her like she was some damsel in distress. It was all their faults, that she ended up being terrorized by vampires and other creatures. 

She would never have thought about kissing him let alone actually kiss him if it hadn't been for all the stupid heroic gestures. After thinking back on it, all his heroic acts started the night of the Harvest as Giles had later informed her. 

If she were honest with herself, it had started when she had watched Xander stroll through the halls in his knock off leather jacket looking for all the trouble in the world, after the field-trip Sophomore year, and okay yeah now she knew the hyena had been to blame for it. However for one nano-second Xander Harris had been the hot bad boy that walked the halls of Sunnydale high. 

After that, it just seemed he would somehow catch her eye and she would be just that little bit more drawn to him. So yeah it was all because of the freaky crap that they put up with that drew her attention toward the group, which led to her and Xanders kissing in the Summers basement, they never would have started dating and it all never would have ended after she landed on re-bar and skewed like a fish, after watching her boyfriend making out with someone else she considered a friend. 

So here she was ranting to the new girl Anya about the losers that she made the mistake of befriending as the duo made their way down the sidewalk of the schools' courtyard. 

Cordelia had met Anya only that morning, the new girl had been hanging out with Cordelia's own ex-best friend Harmony. The blond girl had decided to try to take over the title of Top Mean Girl, which Cordelia will not allow to happen. 

Anya wasn't mean like the rest of them from what Cordelia could tell, which would likely be a weak point to the group that blonde girl had been hanging out with. Cordelia could see herself becoming acquaintances with the girl, she was not going to make the mistake of befriending the girl too fast. 

“I just wish they would go to a world where they are among their own freaky kinds.” the cheerleader huffed as she turned around to look at the new girl once again. 

However the girl she knew as Anya wasn't there, instead it was some blotchy demon version of the girl, with a sinister smile on it's face. 

“Done.”


	2. Temporary Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crossover part is here.

Chapter two: Temporary life. 

Hermione Granger walked next to her two best female friends. Willow Weasley, who was a year older than Hermione, was also the older sister to Ginny Weasley, who was a year younger than Hermione.

The trio of girls chatted away as they trailed behind the large group of men who were leading them through the country side on their way to The Quidditch World Cup. The topic of conversation: what had occurred earlier this morning back at the Weasley home.

Hermione and Willow, the more studious of the three, had wanted to get a start on their reading materials for the upcoming semester, leaving the youngest girl no choice but to drag them from the Burrow forcefully.

"I swear, you two are going to end up sharing a flat with a thousand cats and more books than you can ever read." Ginny had huffed as she pulled her sister from the sofa before turning to glare at the still lounging brunette.

"I see no problem in that plan." Willow had retorted as she yanked her arm from her youngest sibling's grasp.

With Willow up and out of her clutches Ginny had turned to Hermione and treated her to the same handling.

“Do not manhandle me Ginevra Molly Weasley.” the brunette muggleborn witch warned her friend.

“Yes, Ginevra I volunteered for that job long ago.” a male voice spoke up as the Weasley twins Fred and George entered the room.

Having no idea which twin had spoken, the girls were now discussing the comment as well as the pros and cons of each twin.

“ Honestly, it doesn't matter which one said it, they were obviously joking.” Hermione argued with them.

Ginny was shaking her head, whilst Willow was deep in thought.

“Well, lets look at this logically. Neither of the twins are dating anyone, so they're both single.” Willow spoke as they walked.

“ Oh, I don't think George is as single as he lets on. He's been yammering on about a mystery girl for a couple of weeks now, about how she's different than all the other girls. It didn't sound like he was talking about our Mione either, he said something about how she seems to be a really mellow girl.” Ginny told her sister just before ducking under a low hanging tree limb.

Willow didn't look surprised at the announcement. She just wondered who the mystery girl could be, 

“So, if we go on that information, then the only likely candidate is Fred.” Willow summarized, turning to look at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

Before Hermione could reply to the unsaid statement that her friend had non-verbally asked, a body fell out of the tree ahead of the three girls. 

All three of them silently watched as an older boy of about 16 or 17 slowly stands up and smiles at them. He was exceptionally handsome, tall, with chiseled features, a straight nose, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. Cedric Diggory, the captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and all around good guy, was smiling at them and their hearts fluttered just as bit. 

With the trio of females attention on the boy ahead of them they all shrieked when they were hit with a cloud dust. 

“Ahh!” the three girls shouted in surprise as they whirled around, their backpacks slamming into their backs as they came to a rest, to aim their wands at the offender thinking that the twins had somehow double backed without their noticing.  
Their eyes started to water, and their arms and legs began to itch. They had been hit with itching power mixed with tear dust. (I think I made the tear dust up but I'm not sure) 

Cedric’s younger brother, Alexander Diggory, was laughing at their reactions. 

Alexander, though it was wildly known he preferred to be called Xander, was almost the mirror image of his older brother. Same easy smile, dark hair, and slim but muscular frame. The main difference was Xander behaved more like the twins instead of his well mannered big brother. 

“Alexander!” Hermione shouted at the boy, much like she would at Ron when he was being hardheaded. 

The three girls scratched at their arms as they dug out their water canteens. After pouring some into their eyes.

Xander took off running, dragging his befuddled brother with him, before the girls could retaliate. 

It was a well known fact that Ginny Weasley was just as mean as her brothers when provoked and even worse when she's allowed to preform magic, and Xander really didn't want to know what the two know-it-all's in the school would come up with as punishment for him. 

“You just wait Alexander! We will get you!?” Ginny shouted after him as she channeled her mothers angry voice, which had her female sibling giving her a startled expression. 

 

Willow for her part was less annoyed at the prank than her little sister, you don't grow up in a household with five older brothers and one younger one and not learn to expect a surprise or two or twelve, and that's before the twins start in their daily pranks. 

“You really would think we would be on the lookout for immature boys given our relatives.” Ginny muttered as she stomped ahead of the other two girls. 

Ginny muttered the rest of the way to the meet up point about how all boys were juvenile gits and should be locked away until they matured. 

As the group of males waited for the three trailing behind girls, Bill gave a side glance to Charlie at Xanders uneasiness at the forthcoming females. 

“What did you do Diggory?” Charlie asked with a weary sigh that he usually reserved for the twins and their pranks. 

Xander ducked behind Cedric, or at least he tried, the other boy shook his head and pulled his younger sibling before the oldest Weasley brothers. 

“Don't hide behind me, you got yourself into the mess.” Cedric said before nodding to Bill and Charlie. 

Xander glanced at Cedric and with a dead serious face he asked, “You want me to die, don't you? Wishing to be an only child again big brother?” 

“Something tells me it will not be the males in the Wesley clan that kills you little brother.” Cedric laughed as he watched Ginny Weasley march up to the group of men. 

Her green eyes ablaze with anger, it was rather fun to watch her aim that gaze on someone other than her brothers. 

Harry was fascinated by the scene in front of him. Ron was muttering about what he would do as revenge on Xander for whatever he had done to his sisters. Fred and George were silently betting on how long it would be before their youngest sister punched Xander. Bill and Charlie were watching as their other sister whispered to their father, who just shook his head. 

“You just wait until we are back at Hogwarts and I can properly hex your butt.” the youngest Weasley snarled at the older boy. 

Arthur told them it was time to go and he held out an old boot. 

“Kids, hold on tight and whatever happens don't let go.” he informed the teens. 

Everyone around grabbed on the boot, which was easier said than done when there were so many people. They felt a tug behind their navel. One second they were all standing on the hill side the next Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Willow and Xander all found them selves on the cold hard ground. All okay but slightly nauseous and dizzy. 

Arthur, Amos Diggory, Cedric, Bill and Charlie came gliding out of the sky like they were walking on invisible pathways. 

“Are you kids alright?” Arthur inquired as he came to a stop in-front of the groaning teens. 

“You could have bloody well warned us about the landing dad.” Ron muttered in pain at his father. 

“Keep up that mouth and you will be staying in the tent during the match.” Arthur’s usual cheery voice held a tone that his children knew as his 'don't mess with me' voice. 

The group had climbed to their feet. They all dusted them selves off, Willow was scanning the ground around them all. 

“What is it Will?” Charlie asked noticing his sisters concerned look. 

“I can't find my bag, it must have flown off during the trip. Black with purple and silver stars on it, has my name sewn in the liner. Where would it have gone?” she asked looking at her older brother. 

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, he had no idea where her bag would have landed. The look on her face showed she was worried though, he had no idea why it was just her clothes and school books most likely. 

Bill wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. 

“Don't worry sister-ours, we will find it. I mean what's the worse that can be in your bag?” he asked hypothetically not really expecting an answer. 

The group made their way through the camp to their reserved spot. The girls were lumped together ahead of the boys with Mr. Weasley in the front. 

All the while Willow was looking for her bag. 

“What is so important in that bag sis?” Ginny wanted to know. 

“My school books, my extra clothes, and a few other things.” 

Ginny looked at her sister sideways. If it were anyone else they would believe that the other girl was worried about her school books but Ginny was an expert on reading her older sister. 

“You're diary is in there isn't it?” Ginny inquired. 

Willow just rolled her eyes at the younger red head and gave a slight nod. 

After they set up camp and before they left for the match, the group went searching for Willows bag at Arthur’s request. Splitting up they covered the camp and came up empty. 

Willow pouted throughout the game, she wasn't at all impressed with the teams, she was only there because her mother insisted she go. 

After the game everyone was back in the tent celebrating. Ron was chanting something about Victor Krum the seeker for the Bulgarian team. 

“Ello, Weasleys' Potter and Granger.” a Scottish voice called from the tent flap. 

Looking over there stood Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The lanky 18 year old was obsessed with Quidditch almost to the point that his team mates were going to suggest he seek help. Just finish his last year of Hogwarts. He also happened to be friends with Fred, George, Harry and Ron. 

“Oy, Wood! Should have known you would be here.” Bill chuckled at him. 

“What brings you by our tent Oliver?” Arthur asked good naturally. 

Oliver who had yet step inside the tent look back toward the trio of girls sitting on the sofa. 

“I found something that I believe belongs to one of you.” the boy said pulling a black bag with purple and silver stars in to the tent beside him. 

Willow spotted her bag and jumped for joy. She raced up to Oliver and stopped short of launching herself at him. 

“Where did you find it?” she asked. 

“It bloody well feel out of the sky and took out my tent.” he told her. 

“Oops.” she said meekly. 

With a shrug he handed her the bag, waved to the rest of the group and left. 

Willow searched through her bag, she was looking for her diary. She had packed it between her advanced potions book and her advanced herbology book. With a sharp look toward the tent flap she took off running shouting Olivers name. 

“Wood! Get back here!” Willows shout echoed through the campgrounds. 

Oliver had ran a good fifty yards ahead of her. She gave chase. They were unable to do magic because of the Muggles nearby and she was still on the age restriction. 

Oliver laughed as he spotted her running after him. She disappeared from his view for a good ten seconds before he stopped to look for her. The last thing he would want was for her get hurt because of him. 

He was about to start back to look for her when a hand came out and grabbed his ear. Letting out a yelp of surprise drawing several peoples attention Oliver turned the best he could to look down into the angry green eyes of Willow Weasley. 

“Where is it Oliver.” she almost growled out at him. 

With a smile he shrugged. Irritating the oldest Weasley daughter was a favorite past time of his, he had come to find out that she had the Weasley spirit inside of her when provoked and he had a habit of hitting that certain level of irritation that would make her eyes burn bright with vexation. 

“I know you went through my things, and now it's gone. So Oliver Wood if you value your ear I suggest you tell me where it is.” she demanded as she slightly twisted his ear earning a small yelp from the Scottish boy. 

Oliver was about to answer when shouts of terror shattered the night air. Looking up the pair saw a giant cloud in the shape of a skull with a snake intertwined thought out it. 

“Shag me..” Oliver whispered in disbelief. 

“Oliver.” Willow's terrified voice echoed in his ears gone was the stubborn young woman he enjoyed taking the mickey out of, instead in her place was a terrified teenage girl who was in a bad area away from her father and older brothers. 

All around them people started flying in the air. Rather it was on a broom or at the end of a spell it didn't matter as the realization hit the pair. 

Death Eaters had invaded the World Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is how I am mapping out this story. Buffy, Xander, and Willow merely were born to different families instead of an alternate timeline or dimension. And for the purpose of the story, it picks up about a year and a half before Buffy would have moved to Sunnydale. Sunnydale chapters will be short until at least half way through the Fifth Year of Harry Potter. So it would be after Christmas time for HP before the action on Sunnydale chapters picks up. 
> 
> The school years are as follow:  
> Hp Buffy  
> Forth year 14-15 Freshman year 15-16  
> Fifth-year 15-17 Sophomore year 16-17  
> Sixth year 16-17 Jr Year 17-18  
> Seventh year 17-18 Senior year 18-19


	3. Back before the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunnydale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned the Sunnydale parts are going to be SUPER short at first. So this chapter is basically a Cordy centered one the summer before her freshman year of Highschool. This one is more of a drabble. But I do have the next part of the HP verse ready so it will be up in a day or two.

Chapter 3:

Cordelia Chase a nasty soon-to-be Freshman at Sunnydale High had decided to make sure she was the new queen bee on campus. 

She had spent her life knowing that she was better than everyone else, and she wasn't afraid to tell them so. 

Her life’s mission had simply been 'Make the lesser beings grovel at your feet.' and there were no other more deserving people than Jesse McNally and Kendra Young. A couple of grade 'A' weirdos as far as Cordelia was concerned. 

She'd known the pair since they were 4, a chance meeting on a play ground where she had decided to befriend Kendra. Upon hearing the other girls accent Cordelia had started to tease her and make some rather rude remarks that she had heard her mother say about their pool boy who had a similar accent. 

Kendra had just stared at her with a blank look on her face, she wasn't sure if the girl understood at that time what Cordelia was saying to her but it didn't matter. 

A Frisbee had come out of nowhere and smashed into Cordelia's head rather hard, knocking her to the ground. When she looked up she saw Jesse McNally come rushing up to grab the offending toy. 

“Oops.” he had said before turning to Kendra and asking her if she wanted to play. 

Cordelia had huffed in aggravation. “If the two freaks want to hang out with each other then let them.” 

So it was no surprise to Cordelia that Jesse and Kendra became inseparable. Cordelia became the popular girl, Jesse and Kendra were the outcasts.   
Walking the halls of the Chase Manor, a large house the in the lavish area of the small town, Cordelia pondered what her years of high-school were going to be.


	4. Escape from the World Cup.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what it title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you the next chapter would be up in a day or two, so here it is.

Chapter 4: Run run run away. 

“The Irish have their pride on,” Fred said smiling. 

Arthur rushed back into the tent after going to look for Willow but was rushed back to the tent to warn the other kids. 

“It's not the Irish. Listen, you all must get back to the port key. Harry, you and Hermione especially.” 

“Dad?” Bill asked with a start. 

“Death Eaters. They are here.” was the glum reply from the eldest Weasley. 

As the group left the tent in a rush Ginny could be heard inquiring of her sisters' whereabouts. 

“You kids get to safety I will go find Willow,” Arthur instructed them before running off with Bill and Charlie. 

Fred and George looked at each other. 

“We are in charge? Don't see how that could go bad at all.” Fred joked as he grinned at the group. 

“We are all dead.” George agreed with a solemn nod. 

A hand reached up and thwacked the pair on the back of the heads to two turned to look into the eyes of Hermione Granger. 

“Right, safety. Onward our trusty cohorts.” George exclaimed as he grabbed Ginny’s arm and noticed Fred grabbed Hermione's. 

Harry and Ron followed as they watched the mayhem around them get steadily worse. The path ahead of the group was getting progressively crowded with the others trying to flee the area. 

The crowd around them began to run faster causing the group to get lost in a stampede. 

Harry and Ron watched helplessly as the other four members of their group disappeared into the fray of people. 

George tightened his grip on his sister's hand as they were shoved and pushed. 

Hermione could hardly feel her hand at this point as Fred’s grip on her wrist was so tight it had cut off circulation. 

“Fred, could you loosen your grasp it's a little binding,” Hermione asked trying to escape the death grip he had on her. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Fred, no, on the contrary, she enjoyed his company, it was more like she needed her hand. 

 

"Sorry, kitten, just don't want to lose you in the masses," he replied as he looked around them for any of his other siblings. “Much like it seems has happened to the rest of our group.” he finished as he scouted the best route to take. 

Shouts and spells filled the air as the separated group tried in vain to locate each other. Fred pulled Hermione along behind him as he tried to get them back to the area that they had port-keyed in. 

“Maybe we should help some of the other people,” Hermione spoke up as she watched a group of adults being floated above the ground 

Fred looked back at her with a look of mixed feelings swirling in his blue eyes. He really wanted to help the other people but he knew it was imperative that he get Granger to safety, if not for orders from his dad than from the sheer worry of what would befall her if the Death Eaters found her. 

The Death Eaters hated her almost as much as they hated Harry. 

Without answering her he simply continued to pull her with him. 

“Fred!” came her outraged outcry of protest at being palmed.

As they reached the treeline he turned to her with his eyes ablaze. Hermione took a step back and ended up trapped between a tree and the Weasley twin. 

“Bloody hell woman, can't you get it through that ingenious brain of yours that you are in more danger than those others. You are a Muggleborn, those are Death Eaters, they want you dead plain and simple. I know you are one of the brightest witches of our age, next to my sister of course, so could you please let it sink in that you are in peril danger and I am getting you back home in one piece?” he ranted at her as the mass destruction continued around them. 

Hermione looked at him in shock, she hadn't been complaining about the fact that they weren't helping but the fact that she was being dragged. 

“I, was simply going to ask you to slow down a bit as you were practically dragging me on the ground in your haste to find shelter. Not to mention I think you almost dislocated my shoulder.” she huffed at him. 

Fred had the good graces to look embarrassed for his outburst and for almost harming her, which was the opposite of his goal. 

“Sorry, love.” he muttered before they were interrupted by Bill. 

“Fred! Hermione!” Bill exclaimed as he rushed to the pair. 

Hermione had never seen the older boy look so frazzled. He rushed up to them and grabbed the pair by the shoulders be propelling them forward. 

“Go, go, go.” he replied in a rush as he followed them. 

As they ran Fred’s hand found Hermione's hand and he held not as tight as he had to her wrist but tight enough so she wouldn't slip through his fingers. Bill, noticing the hand holding but decided not to comment on it at that time, took a hold of their shoulders once again and apparated them all back to the Burrow. 

The loud 'crack' drew the attention of the female leader of the family. Molly Weasley a stout round woman, with red hair down to her shoulders, was the one that usually made sure that everyone ate. She ruled the house with an iron fist and a stern hand. 

Molly rushed out and took in the sight of her sons and Hermione Granger. 

“Bill? Why are you all here? I thought...” 

“Death Eaters attacked the cup. Charlie is gathering the others.” 

Molly’s eyes grew wide at the news. 

“Oh my, are you kids alright? Come, come I will make some tea for the group,” she said ushering them into the house. 

Hermione, with Fred standing right next to her, offered to help her but was shushed away, so she sat next to the redheaded boys at the table. 

As Molly went about making the tea, after looking over the trio, while peppering them each with relieved kisses to the head, the Weasley matriarch noticing that Fred and Hermione's hands were intertwined, a second 'crack' was heard from outside. The group watched as Arthur came into the house. Molly walked over to him throwing her arms around his shoulders. 

Molly's gaze landed back on the trio at the table and saw that Fred and Hermione had yet to let go of each other. Leveling her son with a look of 'Well, what is all this about then?' because their shock should have worn off by now. 

Fred noticed the look but misinterpreted it and shot a questioning look back at his mother, whose eyes then traveled down to his and the brunette’s joined hands. 

With a startling realization as to what his mother was implying he yanked his hand from Grangers so fast that he pulled her from the seat. Bills quick reflexes were the only thing to save her from falling face first into Fred's lap, and further looks from their mother, add on that it would have been humiliating for the young witch. 

A third 'crack' alerted them all to new arrivals. 

The back door opened and Charlie, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry came in. Several heads looked to the door behind Harry as if waiting on someone else. 

“That had to be the most horrify experience of my life, and that is including my first year at Hogwarts,” Ginny said rushing up to hug her mother. 

“Good to see everyone made it home safe. Where's Willow, I need to lecture her about giving us a heart attack for running off before an ambush.” Charlie wanted to know looking through the kitchen door to the living-room for his other sister. 

Arthur paled at his words.

“You mean she's not with you lot? I wasn't able to find her after she ran after Oliver Wood.” their father asked. 

The group all looked at the clock on the wall that had each of the family members faces on spoons. All of the spoons were pointed toward the word 'Home' except Percy's who's was pointed toward 'Work' and Willows who's had landed on 'Lost'. 

“Bloody Hell,” Ron said with a tired drone, for once Molly didn't scold him on his language. 

There would be no sleep in the Weasley house hold that night.


End file.
